¿Hijo?
by sanosukeharay
Summary: -¿porque tienes un hijo?-umm te refieres a Kagami-kun-dijo Kuroko mientras su mirada de color cielo se dirigía al niño en sus brazos


-no es posible –

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Tetsuya, jamás pensé que-

-Kuroko-cchi ¡ ¿Por qué?!-

-¿Por qué? Se pasea con un-

Estos fueron algunos de los pensamientos de la generación de los milagros mientras observaban a la persona frente a ellos. Tenía el cabello azul y ojos cielo piel nívea una expresión de póker en su rostro llevaba una camiseta a rayas de color blanca con azul y sostenía en sus brazos a un niño de 6 años cabello celeste pálido muy parecido al de su sostenedor con la diferencia que este terminaba con las puntas negras, sus ojos rojo mostraban una mirada felina e inocente su piel era de un tono blanco

-¿tetsu que-que sig-significa esto?-tartamudeo el peli azul, ojos del mismo tono vestía unos pantalones cortos de tono blanco y una camiseta negra

-Kuroko-cchi ¡ ¿tiene un hijo?!-pregunto dudoso y con lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos miel el súper modelo Kise Ryota

-bueno no es algo que espere de Kuroko-murmuro el adolecente de cabello verde y ojos jades el cual acomodo suavemente sus lentes hacia atrás

-kuro-chin ¿Quién es la madre?-pregunto chupando su paleta el joven de cabello morado el cual respondía al nombre de murasakibara atsushi

-Tetsuya-susurro medio sorprendido el capitán de rakuzan claro su rostro no muestra la expresión correspondiente a su tono de voz

-¿porque tienes un hijo?-preguntaron-gritaron al mismo tiempo las voces de Aomine y Kise

-umm te refieres a Kagami-kun-dijo Kuroko mientras su mirada color cielo se dirigía al niño en sus brazos

Ok eso fue todo lo que soporto el modelo

-ESE BASTARDO ABUSO DE Kuroko-CCHI-grito Kise mientras juntaba sus manos y empezaba a crujir sus nudillos

-idiota-murmuro Midorima apareciendo en la escena-los hombres no pueden tener hijos entre ellos-

-pero-pero-murmuro Kise

-¿a quien le dices bastardo a cabello de espantapájaros?-fue el gruñido proveniente del niño en los brazos de Kuroko el cual se soltó y enfrento al modelo

-¿cabello de espantapájaros?-murmuro Kise

-así es cabello de espantapájaros además yo no soy hijo de tetsu-vocifero el niño apuntando a Kise con el dedo

-claro que no, tu eres hijo del bastardo que abuso de Kuroko-cchi y de Kuroko-cchi-grito Kise inflando sus mejillas

-que no acaso eres un idiota yo no soy hijo de-el reclamo del ojo rubí llego a su fin cuando el rubio lo interrumpió

-a mi no me engañas eres hijo del bastardo que abuso de-los reclamos de Kise fueron cortado cuando unos delgados brazos pálidos tomaron al niño de la cintura y lo levantaron

-por favor Kise-kun no le grites a ichiro-chan-murmuro el peli celeste mientras mecía al muchacho sobre sus brazos

-¿ichiro-chan?-se escucho la voz sorprendida de Kise Ryota

-Akashi-kun podía hablar rápido ichiro-chan debe tomar su siesta y Kagami-kun me matara por desaparecer con el niño así-

Ok esto era demasiado para la estrella de kaijo definitivamente iba a matar a ese bastardo

-¡Kuroko, ichiro!-fue un grito proveniente desde la entrada del parque por nadie mas que Kagami taiga en persona el cual corría en dirección a la generación de los milagros

Al momento que los ojos miel de Kise divisaron al pelirrojo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia al "bastardo" listo para dar un golpe

-bastardo ¿porque le robaste la inocencia a Kuroko-cchi y a la fuerza?-Kise a unos centímetros de Kagami pero antes de que pudiera atinar a un golpe recibió tres golpe uno en el rostro en el estomago y uno en la cabeza

-ni siquiera se te ocurra tocar a oto-san-gritaron tres voces infantiles mientras se paraban frente al ahora tirado Kise Ryota

-oye Kuroko no te vuelvas a llevar a un niño de la nada-grito Kagami como padre preocupado. El cual ahora se encontraba parado junto y reclamándole al peli celeste

-gomen Kagami-kun pero es que Akashi-kun me convoco y tu te veías tan feliz jugando con Airi-chan y daisuke-kun que no quise molestarte-murmuro el peli celeste al mismo tiempo que los 3 niños llegaban y se aferraban a las piernas Kagami

-oto-san quiero un helado-dijo una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos negros y llevaba un vestido rosa, sus moñitos se movían mientras tiraba de la mano de Kagami

-Airi-chan en estos momentos no, estoy reclamándole a Kuroko-dijo Kagami mientras se ponía a la altura de la pequeña y le revolvía el pelo de la cabeza

-pero-murmuro malhumorada

-¿Airi-chan puede esperar un poco mas?-dijo Kuroko también poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña

-si oto-san y tetsu me lo pueden-murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas

Mientras la escena de la familia feliz surgía entre Kuroko, Kagami y Airi

Kise Ryota se encontraba con un aura morada rodeándolo mientras estaba golpeando el suelo se encontraba en "4 patas" murmurado cosas

-si Kuroko-cchi es feliz es mas que suficiente-murmuro el rubio mientras se ponía de pie de golpe

-bueno Kuroko de todas formas arigato-dijo Kagami mientras se ponía de pie igual que Kuroko lo hiso mientras Kise maldecía en el suelo

-de nada Kagami-kun-

-vengas niños despídase de Kuroko-nii-chan-dijo Kagami

-hai-se gritaron los 3 niños -sayonara Kuroko-nii-chan-se despidieron mirando a Kuroko

-sayonara chicos-

-y te volveremos a llamar Kagami-nii-chan-dijeron los niños mirando fijamente a Kagami

-ya era hora esas persona me miraron raro cada vez que me decían "oto-san"-Kagami dijo para tomar las manos de Airi y ichiro daisuke tomo la mano de este ultimo y las 4 persona se fueron del parque

¿nii-nii-nii NII-CHAN?-grito en confusión Kise

-claro esos son los hermanitos pequeños de Kagami-kun-murmuro Kuroko dirigiéndose a Ryota

-hahahhahahah-reia nervioso Kise hasta que un suspiro de paz salió de los mas profundo de su boca

-me alegro que tengas buenos sentimientos hacia lo inofensivo Kuroko-murmuro Akashi mientras una sonrisa se entendía en sus labios

-a que te refieres Akashi-kun-

-bueno si se te dan bien los niños significa que no tendrás ningún problema con perros-murmuro Akashi mientras sacaba 5 correas de la nada la cuales todas llevaban un perro –por que hoy bañaran a mis animales-

-NANI-fue el grito que se escucho en toda la plaza


End file.
